<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles and Confessions by Mbirnsings71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128883">Cuddles and Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71'>Mbirnsings71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Despair Peak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda is a little shit sometimes but he's also baby, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, idk how to tag well but I try my best, it's mentioned in one paragraph, not mentioned but I just need it to be known</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Well you do really look like you need sleep.' The lucky student commented while Hajime made a face that consisted of him scrunching his nose at the other.</p>
<p>"'I do not-' That sentence was interrupted by Hajime yawning. A beat of silence was held between the two before Hajime spoke again. '...I don’t need sleep.' '...Yes you do, come on. cuddle time.' Nagito said, going over to the light switch to flip it off."<br/>--------------------------------<br/>A.k.a Hajime is overworking himself again so Nagito goes over to stop him from doing that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Non-Despair Peak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPower669/gifts">OwlPower669</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once again Non-despair peak AU!! </p>
<p>in this AU Hajime has a talent, he is the ultimate therapist and he has the awful tendency to overwork himself when he knows he shouldn't yet he still does. Nagito isn't ill cause I want my boy to live and he's currently getting Therapy, has had a therapist before attending Hope's peak so now he and Chiaki make sure Hajime takes breaks like the good friends they are. I put so much thought into this AU and I hope you guys like it cause I have so many ideas for it!! </p>
<p>Fair warning: I am American and Do not use Honorifics, and I call the characters by their 'first names' (a.k.a Nagito, Hajime, Chiaki, etc.) so yeah yeehaw!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Knowing Hajime Hinata for the past two years, Nagito could tell others a lot of things about the ultimate therapist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some of these things included how excited he got when he was able to beat someone (in most cases it was Nagito who was getting beat) in Mario Kart, how much he paces while in his office, how his favorite fruit is oranges and that he can and will chug orange juice to win a bet between him and Kazuichi, and a whole bunch of other things, but the most important one to know was that Hajime Hinata tended to overwork himself. <em>A lot. </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chiaki and Nagito picked up on this very early on in their friendship with the therapist, especially when he came into class with bags under his eyes and was acting seemingly agitated with everything. This also applied to them asking what was wrong, which Hajime immediately apologized for the tone after a beat of silence and then spilled what the issue was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The issue being that he was burned out, and Apparently it was a common thing for the therapist. Hajime knew it was from overworking himself, but both Chiaki and Nagito knew he wouldn’t admit it, so they set to work on a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That plan being they would take turns dragging Hajime away from his work for a break. It was pretty hard in the beginning with Hajime full on debating the duo on why he should and/or needs take a break, but over the past two years he’s been getting better about realizing he actually needs a break and just lets Nagito and/or Chiaki drag him away to do whatever they’ve planned, most often times it’s been a movie or Mario Kart night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So call it routine for Nagito to be outside Hajime’s dorm before night time curfew has officially begun. Chiaki would’ve been here too, but she was currently with Kazuichi trying to figure out what the problem with her Gameboy was, so Nagito was on his own tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white haired boy gave a soft hum before he knocked on the door, three knocks like how he usually would knock upon just any old door. After a minute, with no reply, Nagito sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All right, looks like he needed to use his phone this time. Damn, and here he thought he would get lucky tonight and Hajime would open his door on his own. Guess luck wasn’t on his side today, but knowing how quick his luck cycle can change, he honestly doesn’t know if tonight will end in something hopeful or if it’ll end in a blaze of fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone, the green clover phone charm that Hajime had gotten him as a gift hanging from it whilst he sent a message to the therapist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover: Hajime, I know you’re working in there, so best case scenario is you have your headphones on, so tell me if the door is open. It most likely is but still-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After he sent that he checked on other notifications, mostly scrolling briefly through his instagram feed to see if there was anything to keep him entertained while he waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not even five minutes later the reply came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dork: Hi sorry- I assume you knocked- uh, Door’s open like always,, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover: That’s what I assumed, but it’s better to ask! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Nagito pocketed his phone and entered Hajime’s dorm with ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime’s dorm wasn’t particularly decorated, but it wasn’t also just fully like the rooms freshmen get at the beginning of the year. There were plants in his room, mostly succulents seeing as Him and Nagito had a fun time buying the plants for Hajime’s office, that Hajime must’ve also gotten some for his own dorm as well. There were also pictures taped to the wall, most of them photos of class 77 and the events they have had over the years they’ve been at the academy. Plus, Hajime’s blanket and pillows were green, you could say that it was his favorite color, and the desk that was next to Hajime’s bed held a stack of books on it, barren of a laptop that was currently with it’s owner on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Hajime was on the floor. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with papers all around him and typing something onto his laptop, headphones (that Nagito assumed Hajime had on just a few moments earlier) hanging around the brunette’s neck. At least Hajime’s already in comfortable clothing, that being a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Guess Nagito was a little predictable when it came to checking on Hajime. Either that or Hajime was in that state where he needed to be in more comfortable clothing instead of his usual attire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime.” That got the brunette to look up at him and smile. “Hi Nagito.” “It looks like you need a break...” “And what’s making you think that?” Hajime asked softly. “Mmm well first off, you’ve already changed into comfortable clothes, meaning you’re most likely on the lower end of your energy, oh and the bags under your eyes.” “You know only saying the first bit would’ve been fine.” “Oh I know, that was just for you not answering the door.” Nagito said with a soft laugh while Hajime pouted. “Rude.” “yeah yeah I know, now up off the floor.” “Fine fine.” He said, bringing his (now closed) laptop up with him to put it back on the desk where it belonged, while Nagito picked up the papers to also put on the desk alongside the laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan for tonight?” “I’m not certain, Chiaki’s a little busy at the moment.” “Oh? With what if I may ask?” Hajime asked, head tilting slightly, seeing as it was unusual for Chiaki to not be here to force him to take a break or for her to be waiting in her dorm for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well her Gameboy has been acting weird and she wanted to see if Kazuichi could be of any help, cause even though he’s mainly a mechanic he’s good with all machinery if he learns it well enough, so yeah. She sends her regrets that she doesn’t get to beat you in Mario Kart today.” Nagito said with a grin while Hajime rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, just now curious what the plan is.” “Well you do really look like you need sleep.” The lucky student commented while Hajime made a face that consisted of him scrunching his nose at the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Cute.’ Nagito thought to himself. To Nagito, Hajime was really cute, especially when he smiled or made a face of confusion at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he wasn’t explicitly vocal about his crush on Hajime, but at this point he was pretty sure everyone in their class but Hajime knew about it. He was fine with that, he was content just being Hajime’s friend, just as long as he got to keep the brunette in his life. He will admit though, there have been moments where he really wanted to kiss the dork, but was too chicken to actually do it due to his fear of rejection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not-” That sentence was interrupted by Hajime yawning. A beat of silence was held between the two before Hajime spoke again. “...I don’t need sleep.” “...Yes you do, come on. cuddle time.” Nagito said, going over to the light switch to flip it off. Good thing he wasn’t wearing his binder tonight, seeing as when they usually hung out at Chiaki’s dorm they usually all fell asleep in there and no one should ever sleep with their binder on, that’s just dangerous. Plus, he had already gone up to twelve hours in it, he wasn’t going to test his luck that far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the lights flipped off, he made his way to Hajime’s bed where the brunette was already laying and crawled under the covers. This was common, with how many times Hajime and Nagito have cuddled due to it helping on the really bad days of Hajime’s burn out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tan fingers had found their way to messing with Nagito’s hair, again another common thing when the two cuddled. It was comforting for both parties, for Nagito the feeling of having his hair played with was soothing, while for Hajime the feeling of Nagito’s soft hair and the repetitiveness of running his fingers through it helped him relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, with Hajime just running his fingers through the lucky student’s white hair while said lucky student softly hummed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito was so close to falling asleep until Hajime decided to stop, which made the lucky student crack his eyes open slightly, half in annoyance and half in concern. What he saw were the partially closed olive eyes of one Hajime Hinata looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another beat of silence goes by before Hajime speaks up. “You’re pretty, you know that Nagito?” “Hm?” “Like… Really pretty… Plus you’re nice and cool, even though you’re just as clumsy as Mikan and get injured just as much as her, if not even more. You also check up on me… Well Chiaki does too, but you’re good at it. Why am I saying this… I don’t know, maybe because I’m tired and have zero filter at the moment, maybe because I actually really really like you. Like… Like Like you… Does that even make any sense, I hope it does. Like, I would love to take you on dates and kiss you and just-” The brunette didn’t get the chance to finish his thought as Nagito had shuffled closer and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a quick kiss, Nagito’s lips pressed against Hajime’s for only a second, before Nagito had pulled away. “Heh… S-sorry I probably should’ve asked If I could kiss you.” Nagito murmured softly, his hands still on Hajime’s chest, but eyes now screwed shut just in case he had somehow unluckily misjudged the situation and Hajime was only saying this because he was tired and didn’t mean it. He was (not) prepared for this to end in rejection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rejection never came, what did come was a soft giggle and that’s what made Nagito crack open an eye to see Hajime, a blush dusting his freckled face, giggling with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kissed me…” “I-I did.” “Can I kiss you…?” “Since when do you ask?” “Since it’s a kiss and not randomly grabbing your hand so we can run from Peko.” “...True true.” Nagito Murmured, both eyes open now at the prospect that hey, maybe he wasn’t going to get rejected. A moment passed before Nagito quietly said “Yes Hajime Hinata, you can kiss me.” And that was all Hajime seemed to need before bringing his hands up to cup Nagito’s face and kiss the lucky student with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This kiss was longer than the first, Nagito’s hand coming to rest on Hajime’s shoulder whilst it happened. After a few minutes, Hajime pulled away for a moment, a smile still gracing his face, to continue by pressing several kisses to Nagito’s face while Nagito whined something along the lines of “Noooo you dork!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several more simple kisses happened that night before Hajime had finally stopped kissing the white haired boy who was still in his bed. A sleepy grin now gracing both of their faces. “I like you so, so, so much…” Hajime murmured, eyes now closing on their own accord. "Even I could've guessed that with how you rambled about how pretty I apparently am." Nagito chuckled while Hajime whined. "Hhhh but it’s true..." “Sure it is.” “I’m gonna make sure you know it tomorrow-” “Yeah yeah, now we both need to sleep.” “hnghh…” and that they did. Both boys ended up falling asleep cuddling With one of Hajime’s arms draped across Nagito’s torso while Nagito’s arms made themselves at home curled around Hajime’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, the night ended in something hopeful and not in a blazing heep of a dumpster fire.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 2012 words</p>
<p>Funfact: 5 google doc pages, Technically 4 and a little bit of page number 5 </p>
<p>If you've made it this far thank you!! Kudos are very much appreciated and make me really happy- This isn't as long as my two most recent one-shots but it makes me happy that people have read this far so yeah!! once again, Thank you and have a good day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>